


Your support

by Heey_lenk



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heey_lenk/pseuds/Heey_lenk
Summary: Ianto immediately noticed the changes in Jack, but he did not dare to talk to him about it, there was no suitable opportunity. But now he was finally alone with Jack at the base. The man knew where the captain's room was and quietly entered the door.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 17





	Your support

Jack was lying on a bed in his room at the far end of the base. The light in the room was off. The blanket fell to the floor. The man lay curled up and trembled. The severity of everything that had happened over the past few months suddenly fell on him with renewed vigor, and he could no longer cope with it. For two weeks he had barely slept, save for a couple of hours of oblivion every night, and barely touched food, but drank a lot of coffee that Ianto made for him.  
Who, in spite of the late hour, was still at the base and was finishing with documents. Ianto immediately noticed the changes in Jack, but he did not dare to talk to him about it, there was no suitable opportunity. But now he was finally alone with Jack at the base. The man knew where the captain's room was and quietly entered the door. Jack was shaking and sobbing, so he didn't hear Ianto's footsteps. He hesitated for a few moments, shocked by Jack's condition, but quickly pulled himself together and called:  
“Jack?”  
Just so that he doesn't get scared. The man shuddered and turned his head towards the door. Ianto noticed his puffy eyes - he had obviously been crying for a long time.  
“Ianto, what are you here…” the captain responded in a hoarse voice and coughed.  
Ianto quickly filled a glass with water, walked over and handed it to Jack. The capitain gratefully took it with trembling hands and took a few sips.  
“Jack, what's wrong with you? Tell me honestly, you can fool Owen or Toshiko, but not me.” He warned the captain's attempt to say that everything is in order.  
“I just ... It's just that everything that was with us in recent months fell on me at once - Susie, my brother, Lisa, Abaddon and everything else that I just ... Ianto, I'm so tired, I'm so sick and scared” he sobbed again and covered his face with his hands.  
Ianto sat down on Jack's bed, put his arm around captain’s shoulders and pulled man to him. Jack clung to Ianto like a lifeline, clinging tightly to his chest.  
“It's okay, Jack, tears are okay. People aren’t capable experienced as much as you have. Everyone needs rest and support sometimes.”  
He hugged the captain and lightly stroked the head. When the sobbing became a little quieter, Ianto moved away from Jack and looked at him. The shirt was wet with tears, as was the bed. Tears dried on a haggard, tired face, leaving salty trails. He urgently needed to change clothes, wash and, if possible, feed.  
“Jack, can you get up?” he nodded uncertainly. “Okay, let's go, we need to take a shower and change you into dry clothes.” The man pulled the captain towards the bathroom, and he followed him.  
Jack didn’t have the strength to stand in the shower, so Ianto helped him to cope with his clothes and sat him in the bath, pouring from the shower. In addition, he rubbed Jack's face with chamomile lotion - the skin turned red where tears had flowed for so long. Wrapping the captain in a towel, Ianto helped him get dressed and walk to the room, seating him in a chair.  
“Sit a couple of minutes, I'll change your wet bed. Wait, when was the last time you ate normally?”  
“In the evening.”  
“Not my coffee, I mean normal food?”  
Jack said nothing in reply.  
“So, first we’ll eat, and then you go back to bed, okay?” Jack nodded weakly, wrapping himself in his warm pajamas.  
Ianto quickly coped with the bed and food, and after 15 minutes Jack had already eaten and drank a whole mug of hot tea. As he rose from the chair to lie down in bed, captain suddenly swayed, so Ianto had to catch him to keep him from falling.  
“It’s okay, got you, let's go. Well, that’s it, go to bed,” he helped him to lie down and covered with a warm blanket.  
However, Jack was still trembling, and for some reason tears suddenly appeared in his eyes.  
“Ianto…” He caught his hand. “Please don't leave me alone.”  
"I'm here, I'll be with you," the Welshman reassured him, freeing his hand. He put a glass of water on the nightstand, pushed the pack of damp wipes with chamomile closer, turned off the light, and carefully lay down next to Jack. The latter immediately pressed against Ianto.  
“Ianto, I failed so much times... I couldn't even save my own brother, again ... What if next time I can't save people?”  
“Jack, listen to me.” Ianto sat down and Jack followed suit. “What has happened in recent months to your brother, Lisa, Suzie and whoever else is not your fault. They wanted it to happen themselves and you couldn't do anything. But think how many people during this time did you save? How many monsters have you destroyed? How much joy do you bring to the people around you?”  
“I don’t give anyone special joy ... Who can rejoice at the sight of me?”  
“I’m” simply said Ianto, and Jack froze. “Let's calm down, go to bed and try to rest, okay? I need you healthy, not tired and worn out,” he continued, wiping tears from the captain's face with wet wipes.  
Jack, at first hesitantly, put his hands on the back of Ianto's head, and then, without meeting a negative reaction, pulled him to himself and kissed - slowly, gently, with love and gratitude. Jack sat a little lower, so he had to raise his head for a kiss. Ianto, smiling into the kiss, ran his hands through Jack's hair, ruffling it, putting all his love and tenderness into the kiss. When both of them ran out of air, he pressed back against Ianto's chest, and Welshman gently lay down with Jack, pulling on the covers.  
“Sleep, my love. Nothing will happen to you, I will be here.”  
Ianto continued to hug Jack, who fell asleep almost instantly - his body was so exhausted. At night he had a nightmare, he rushed about the bed and screamed. Ianto took his face in his hands, softly but insistently calling his name. Jack snapped open his eyes and grabbed Ianto's arm.  
“Hush, hush, Jack, it's okay. I'm with you, it was just a bad dream.”  
“It was terrible,” he shook his head, trying to catch his breath. He looked helplessly at the Welshman. “Ianto, hug me.”  
He immediately moved closer, tightly hugging the captain, who seemed to be trying to hide from the outside world in these arms. Ianto pulled the covers up, hiding them up to their chins from the outside world and kissed the top of Jack's head.

*

Jack woke up as usual in his bed. But something was unusual. He glanced over the warm blanket, his hand in his pajamas (when did he have time to change? ..). It was warm, cozy and, for the first time in recent months, calm. Turning his head, he saw Ianto, propped up on one elbow, staring at Jack with a soft smile.  
“Good morning, love.”  
“Good. Ianto, what…” he hesitated, not knowing how to end the question.  
“You were a little ill yesterday. Well, you were frankly bad. When I arrived, you were absolutely tired, exhausted, crying. I was just trying to help you deal with all of this.” He looked down in embarrassment.  
“Ianto, for the first time in all these days I feel so good... I really am not scared or hurt anymore. There aren’t enough words to express my gratitude to you.”  
“No need for words.”  
Jack turned fully to Ianto, moved closer, taking his face in his hands and pulling man into a gentle kiss. Hands caressed their faces, tangled in their hair, lips gently touched each other. There were no hints of vulgarity, there was only love and gratitude. 


End file.
